


remember why you clench your fist

by llwydion



Series: vinegar and cold water for removing bloodstains (KHR works) [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Byakuran you've got to stop meddling like this, F/M, Parallel Universes, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Nana is actually Shimura Nana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llwydion/pseuds/llwydion
Summary: Shimura Nana fights a villain with dimension hopping powers and a strange liking for marshmallows. She ends up in sleepy Namimori.The rest, as they say, is history.





	remember why you clench your fist

**Author's Note:**

> basically shimura nana becomes sawada nana

In one universe, Shimura Nana meets a boy with hair the color of wheat and eyes the color of the summer sky. She sees his potential, sees his strengths and his weaknesses, and despite his Quirklessness gives him the power to protect everyone he loves – and more.

Years later, the boy becomes the Symbol of Peace, and he inspires another green-haired boy, who will be even greater.

But that is another universe.

In this one, Shimura Nana, as a newly minted graduate of UA High, fights a strange, white-haired villain with a purple tattoo under his eye who has a strange liking for marshmallows, of all sweets.

He doesn’t fight like any other villain she’s encountered in all her years. She’s not quite sure what to make of him.

It’s understandable, then, that when he reaches out his hand and pokes her in the cheek, she isn’t prepared for the world to _slip sideways_.

“Welcome to Namimori, Nana-chan! Have a nice life!”

The next thing she knows, she is standing in the middle of a quiet street in her hero costume, one hand outstretched to punch an enemy that isn’t there.

.

It takes her seven weeks to accept that she’s no longer in her old world. Nobody here has even heard of Quirks, and people side-eye her strangely for the first week she walks around on patrol.

She is, if nothing else, adaptable. Soon she is just another young girl (“working to support your elderly parents who are living in the countryside, how noble of you”, “living alone? How brave of you, Nana-chan!”, the housewives say as they see her at the store. They give her cookies and wagashi and extra bags of tea). She dyes her hair brown, just in case Marshmallow Villain comes back.

The spark of One For All that shines warmly in her chest is still there though, and she takes comfort in that fact late at night, when she stares up at the ceiling of her little one bedroom apartment, wondering how things came to this.

Her hero costume is neatly stowed away in a non-descript box in the back of her closet, along with her  license and the remnants of her old life. Sometimes she’ll take it out and smooth out the wrinkles.

Sometimes, she apologizes silently to _Sensei_ and to Gran Torino. They must be worried, seeing how she just up and disappeared.

.

Marshmallow Villain doesn’t come back.

She doesn’t know if this is bad or good.

.

It takes her seven years to fall in love.

His name is Sawada Iemitsu, and he brings light and danger into her lonely, boring existence. He smells of his cologne and the outdoors, and underneath all that he smells faintly of old iron and copper. He calls himself a construction worker, like how Nana calls herself a receptionist.

She has contacts who give her information on him. He is the Young Lion of the Vongola, they say, and the head of the CEDEF. Mafia is nothing new to her, and she embraces the whiff of danger he carries with him in his too-sharp eyes.

She wonders what he sees in hers.

Sometimes she will think of the hero costume, still stowed away in that same brown box in the back of her closet. She hasn’t taken it out in months.

He proposes on a bright spring afternoon, as they are sitting beneath the spreading pink boughs of an old sakura tree. The ring is simple but classy – a thin platinum band lined with gold, with a single black onyx crystal set into the center. The colors of her old hero costume, black and white and yellow.

(It’s missing the red, but they together have enough on their hands to make up for its lack.)

She says yes.

Despite the layers of lies, they are happy.

The honeymoon period is short (“too short”, the civilian part of her mourns. “Too dangerous”, the pro hero part of her reasons), but sweet. Then he leaves for his work, and she is left alone in a house that is colder and larger without him.

He comes back a few times, but never stays for longer than a week.

Her son is born a year and seven months later.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is small and fluffy and all she has ever wanted in a child. When he opens his large brown eyes and stares into hers, she vows to protect him for all eternity.

He is so very, very warm, her Tsu-kun, and she will use up all of One For All to protect her baby boy.

.

Her Tsu-kun is Quirkless. She learns this when he falls from a tree when he is five, during one of his father’s rare visits home – and this time Iemitsu’s employer, Timoteo-san, came along too. Her baby boy is playing under Iemitsu’s ever so watchful eye, and somehow manages to climb up a tree.

She sees this from the kitchen window, and she curses.

How could she have let her husband be so careless?

Then Tsu-kun falls, and her heart leaps into her throat as she powers up her legs (and oh, she has been slacking, One For All takes so much muscle strain and her bones _creak_ ) and races, praying that she will be fast enough –

Only for Tsu-kun to _sprout flames from his hands and forehead_ and land gently with a bump just beyond her outstretched arms.

She turns. Iemitsu is gaping as well (but with a different emotion than surprise lurking in his eyes), and Timoteo-san has both eyebrows raised.

In the oddly stretched silence that follows, Tsu-kun starts to wail.

After he’s been soothed and put to bed for his afternoon nap, she sits down on the couch and demands answers.

(Nobody in her family had a fire-related Quirk, and this entire world is Quirkless. Her Tsu-kun couldn’t have developed a mutation, could he? But the knowing glint in Timoteo-san’s eyes bodes otherwise, and she wants answers.)

It is then that she learns of the full, sordid history of the Vongola. Of how Iemitsu brought Timoteo-san – no, Vongola Nono himself – to their quiet little town of Namimori so that he could seal her Tsu-kun’s Flames.

She doesn’t like this, not at all. She extracts a promise that they will never do so, and in return she will make sure that her little boy never learns of the mafia.

It’s a compromise. She knows it. They know it.

They accept anyways.

.

Things with Iemitsu are strained, after that. After all, she cannot forgive him for trying to harm her little boy.

They don’t divorce. The love that they have is still there, after all. He just never comes home, and she is okay with that.

As long as she has her Tsu-kun.

As long as she can protect him, she can keep smiling, because that’s what heroes do.

.

She thinks about the spark burning brightly in her chest. She thinks about her little Tsu-kun.

 _Maybe when he’s older_ , she thinks.

.

Tsu-kun is fourteen when a baby shows up on their doorstep.

“Ciaossu. My name is Reborn, and I was sent by Vongola Nono to train you as a candidate for the Decimo.”

After the explosions have quieted, Nana goes upstairs.

“Tsu-kun? Can I talk to you?”

Her little boy is so battered up (and she had hoped this day would never come).

“What is it, kaa-chan?”

“Let me tell you a story about Quirks.”

.

.

.

_Extra:_

Tsuna watches with mixed fascination and horror as his mother pulls out a single strand of her (dyed, he knows that now) brown hair. Which, if her story is true, contains the power of One For All.

The little voice in the back of his head flashes a warning at him, and he doesn't think he'll like where this goes next.

“Eat this.”

He blinks.

She’s still holding out that hair.

He blinks again.

“HIEEE?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (god i love shimura nana, she's so awesome and i love her so much)
> 
> \- Tsuna refuses to fight Hibari - not because he's scared of the prefect's tonfas, but because he's afraid he won't be able to hold back (and he doesn't want to explain to his mother why he broke his arm, again)  
> \- Ryohei's Sun Flames become super useful whenever he's forced to use OFA. The downside is that his Onii-san keeps shouting for him to join the boxing club, because "YOUR PUNCHES ARE SUPER EXTREME, OTOUTO!"  
> \- Byakuran is absolutely thrilled when he meets the eighth user of OFA, ten years down the line. He's less thrilled when a single punch sends him flying through fifteen trees though.  
> \- Daemon Spade sees the sonic boom his punch makes and immediately gives up. There is no way he's winning against that.  
> \- Xanxus just wants the baby boss trash to be less trashy.
> 
> Discord: jmoon (#0444)  
> Twitter: @jmoon78825891


End file.
